youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Kid
Angry Kid is a English 1-minute short live action and stop motion adult animated comedy television series created, directed, written, and designed by Darren Walsh (who also provides the voice of the title character) and produced by Aardman Animations for Series 1 and 2 and by Mr Morris Productions for Series 3. Unlike most Aardman productions, Angry Kid was not created using clay animation but a combination of pixilation (using masks for facial expressions) and stop motion puppetry. Series 3 onwards uses CGI for Angry Kid's head, along with live action. Series 1 and 2 have been released on DVD in the UK and Australia. All the Angry Kid animations from before the third series were on Atom.com before the site was absorbed into Comedy Central. A compilation DVD called Aardman's Dark Side was also released, and it contains several Series 2 episodes and an exclusive episode. The vast majority of Angry Kid has since been released on YouTube. Series 3 was launched in July 2015 after an 8-year hiatus. The first episode 'Interview' aired on the 3rd of July. Series 3 is produced by Mr Morris Productions with episodes being aired on Angry Kid's official YouTube page with a new episode being uploaded every 3 weeks. As of 21st July 2016, with the upload of Live Earth, an episode made for an event with the same name, they haven't uploaded since then. Cast * Darren Walsh as Angry Kid, the title character. He is a 14-year-old redheaded boy who has a foul mouth and a terrible attitude. He is a mean-spirited brat who gains great enjoyment out of irritating and enraging others. He doesn't care who he steps on or what trouble he causes as long as it gets him what he needs or wants. Angry Kid is almost always seen wearing a dark blue parka jacket with a furry hood (even over his pyjamas). He's known by police officers as "The Little Ginger Git on the Bike" and he's also known as "Stanners." Angry Kid lives with his parents and little sister in the internet series but in the special episode "Who Do I Think I Am?", his mother abandons them. He also has a pet dog. Angry Kid also regularly falls victim to dog attacks, as he is seen being attacked by a dog multiple times throughout the series. * David Holt as Dad, Angry Kid and Lil' Sis' unseen father. He has an obsession for country & western music. He usually hits Angry Kid with his newspaper when Angry Kid says or does something stupid or annoying (but only his hand is shown when he hits him). In Who Do I Think I Am?, when he shows Angry Kid some home videos, his full body (apart from his face) is shown. He also plays the Teacher, who only appears in the setting of Angry Kid and Speccy's classroom. So far, she has only been in two episodes, both of which are specials: Darkside and Who do I Think I Am? * Jo Allen / Beth Chalmers as Lil' Sis, Angry Kid's little sister. Her brother usually torments and teases her, but she gets her own back sometimes. Even though she is smaller and younger than Angry Kid, she is a lot smarter. She very rarely speaks, but she had one speaking part in the episode "Horror," in which she was possessed by an evil spirit and her head turned all the way around. She also talked in the Who Do I Think I Am? specials and the Aardman's Dark Side exclusive episode. * Mike Cooper / Kevin Eldon / Lee Evans as Speccy, Angry Kid's nerdy "best friend". Speccy is allergic to nuts (as revealed in "Swollen"), and when Angry Kid shoved a handful down his throat, he became severely disfigured, and he was then rushed to the hospital by Dad. Speccy has always picked on by Angry Kid, who's very cruel to him (e.g. making Speccy do his homework for him, or not letting Speccy watch movies with him). In the 23-minute special Who Do I Think I Am?, it was revealed that Speccy's real name is Myles. Episodes Production Series 1 and 2 were preoduced by Aardman Animations. Series 3 is distributed by Aardman Animations and produced by Mr Morris Productions. Specials Who Do I Think I Am? A 23-minute special, broadcast on BBC Three at 7:30 pm on Christmas Eve, 2004. The plot focuses on Angry Kid, who is given the task to write a 10-page essay for his teacher on who he really thinks he is. Despite their efforts, his dad and his friend Speccy are of no help, but later he gets the aid of Lil' Sis, who wants all of his possessions in return for writing the essay, to which he reluctantly agrees. The special ends with Angry Kid reading out the essay written by Lil' Sis about what he really is before going out to workout in the school gym. "Handbags" Angry Kid raps in a music video called "Handbags," telling the story of how the kids (which, oddly, look exactly like him) playing football also use handbags. "Gridlock" Angry Kid and the other characters sing in a music video called "Gridlock," telling the story of how the kids were stuck in a traffic jam and everyone was fighting with each other. It was part of Aardman's Live Earth series. Angry Kid's Dark Side A straight-to-DVD episode featured on Aardman's Dark Side DVD. Angry Kid is running in the forest, where he finds a bandaged-up version of himself as a woman. Angry Kid soon realizes that it's just a nightmare. Lil' Sis comes into his bedroom to ask if he's all right, and asks if he can play with her, but then she splits in two before him, which turns out to be yet another nightmare in reference to The Shining. He wakes up again to find Speccy is at the foot of his bed, talking about maths and triangles. Angry Kid calls his nightmare crap, and Speccy dryly retorts that the real nightmare is when he wakes up. Angry Kid then realizes that he's at school wearing a dress. Angry Kid is promptly told off before Speccy keeps saying, "There's no place like home" 3 times (a reference to The Wizard of Oz). Angry Kid then hits Speccy with a shoe, and the nightmares end. Merry Christmas Stocking Song Angry Kid sings an acoustic Christmas song called Merry Christmas Stocking Song. The video comes to Angry Kid is celebrating the side of a Christmas tree with an average of Santa Claus and he wanted to know what you got for Christmas. And he was given a leg. The video was recorded in 2010 and can be seen on YouTube. At the end of the video says: Happy Christmas from Angry Kid. My Vloggy A three part special released over December 2015. In My Exclusive Movie Review No.1 Angry Kid reviews what he claims is the new Star Wars film. In How To: Make a Donald Trump Xmas Decoration Angry Kid shows how to make the figure out of a potato and shredded wheat. In My Christmas Vloggy Angry Kid shows the presents he received including Marmite toothpaste and dog excrement in a box. Call Out! Angry Kid asks the audience if there is something they would like him to comment on. External links * ''Angry Kid ''on IMDb Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:English YouTubers